A Moment in Lust: VoldemortSeverus
by Batsutousai
Summary: A series of shorts about Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape. –SLASH–
1. Can't Kiss

**Title: **A Moment in Lust: Voldemort/Severus  
_A series of shorts about Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape.  
_**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Pairings:** Voldemort/Severus

**Disclaim Her:** This series of shorts is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A Note:** I originally was just going to write this one drabble, but my lovely Sevvie demanded more, so I'm making a bit of a series out of it.  
These stories are, by no means, in any form of chronological order, except that I post them as I write them. So updates should be fast. Like, a couple all at once or one a day. We'll see.

-0-

**Short Title:** _Can't Kiss_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Just some harmless kissing. And Angsty!Sev. (And slightly OOC Voldie...)  
**Word Count:** 469  
**Summary:** Severus is well aware that he can't kiss.

**A/N:** Written for my lovely Sevvie – it's all your fault this got stuck in my head and wouldn't let me sleep.

-0-

He wasn't quite sure how he felt about the whole kissing thing. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy it – on the contrary, he couldn't get enough. It was more that, well, he felt his own contribution wasn't up to par, that he was lacking. While the Dark Lord was a forceful kisser and quite certain of himself, Severus felt as though he...wasn't. And he wasn't quite sure how to tell the Dark Lord. He simply wasn't the sort of person who would randomly say, "Oh, and, by the way, I feel as though I've failed you because I can't kiss." Never mind that the Dark Lord would probably laugh at him.

And, as much as he enjoyed the Dark Lord, the last thing Severus wanted was to be laughed at.

"Severus?"

Severus took a deep breath and glanced up at where the Dark Lord stood, a faint gleam of concern in his ruby eyes. "My Lord?"

The Dark Lord glanced around – doubtlessly making certain there was no one around – then settled himself on the arm of Severus' chair, resting his arm on Severus' shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my Lord."

"You looked so pensive," the Dark Lord commented. "And maybe a little distressed?"

Severus forced a smile. "I simply missed you, my Lord."

The Dark Lord smiled back and leaned over. "Did you now?" he breathed onto Severus' lips, then kissed him.

Severus tried to enjoy it. He even tried to reciprocate, but it felt wrong and he turned his head away. He must be the _worst_ kisser ever.

"Something _is_ wrong," the Dark Lord murmured, then narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what it is, Severus."

Severus shuddered. He knew an order when he heard one, but he wasn't sure he could follow this one. "I–" he swallowed and closed his eyes. "I– My kisses– I– Damnit!"

The Dark Lord blinked in surprise. "Your kisses? They're fine, Severus," he replied, seemingly ignoring Severus' shout.

But Severus shook his head. "No. My Lord, they're..." He winced and swallowed again. "I know I can't kiss."

The Dark Lord sighed, understanding, and moved to crouch down in front of Severus' chair. "Severus, look at me," he ordered and Severus turned to meet his eyes. "I know you've never kissed anyone before, but it's not that you can't kiss, it's that you're inexperienced. And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But–"

"No buts." The Dark Lord stood and held out a hand. "The best way to fix your problem, my Prince, is to practise. Would you join me in my office so we can see about fixing this problem?"

Severus smiled, even as he blushed, and took the Dark Lord's hand. "Certainly, my Lord. It would be my pleasure."

"Oh, no, Severus," the Dark Lord murmured, "it will be _my_ pleasure."


	2. Evans

**Short Title:** _Evans_  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Voldemort/Severus (one-sided Severus/Lily, James/Lily)  
**Warnings:** Some Lily Evan hate. Liberal usage of the word 'mudblood'.  
**Word Count:** 832  
**Summary:** Evans is the real reason Severus and Voldemort are together.

**A/N:** I originally wrote this as just being from Voldemort's POV, then realized that having it from Sev's POV would have been better. But I _like_ Voldie's POV. So it's both. XP

-0-

Voldemort was conflicted when it came to Lily Evans. For one, the girl was a mudblood. For two, she had once owned Severus' heart, even if she'd never known she had. For three, however, she had been the driving reason between Voldemort getting his hands on Severus.

From what little Voldemort could gather from the minds of his followers, Evans had been enthralled by the wizarding world when she first joined it, and so hadn't really noticed when members of her house attacked Severus – who she'd grown up with. By the time she'd realized what was happening, Severus had already decided that she no longer liked him and wouldn't bother helping a slimy Slytherin. Ever.

About the same time Severus decided he might make up with Evans, Black played his prank and Potter saved his life. And Evans had congratulated Potter on a job well done.

So Severus, seeing the romance blooming between the two Gryffindors and knowing when he was beat, had turned to Voldemort. But it wasn't until Evans saw Severus' Mark and called him some horrible things that Severus turned to Voldemort's bed, as well.

So, really, Voldemort was torn. He hated Evans because she was a mudblood. He was jealous because she'd had his Severus first. But he was grateful, too. Because if she hadn't been such a nasty bint, Voldemort wouldn't have Severus.

Perhaps, if there was ever a chance of him killing her, Voldemort would offer to let her live. If only because she'd given him such a wonderful gift.

-0-

Severus had known Lily Evans since they were children. Occasionally, they'd played together and Severus hadn't cared if Lily was a muggle. Or a mudblood. He wasn't much better, being a halfblood.

When they'd gone to Hogwarts together, Severus was ecstatic. It didn't matter that Potter – the jerk who lived two streets over – was also going to Hogwarts. It didn't matter that Potter had pranked Severus four times between arriving at King's Cross and being herded into the castle by the giant, stinky oaf. It didn't even really matter that Lily got sorted into Gryffindor, while Severus was certain to end up in Slytherin.

But then classes started. Severus was snubbed in his own house for being a halfblood and a mudblood lover. And Lily avoided him so she could make friends in her own house.

Then, to make things worse, Potter and Black made friends with each other and started being mean to Severus.

In his third year, Lucius Malfoy approached him. Malfoy offered protection from Potter and Black if Severus would denounce all ties to Lily Evans. And help Malfoy with potions.

So Severus returned Lily's avoidance, even when she started trying to help him later that year. He helped Malfoy and his cronies with their potions. The Slytherins stopped treating Severus like dirt for being a halfblood and he found himself welcome in their posse. Having never felt such camaraderie before, Severus quickly became of the same mind as his house mates.

When Malfoy graduated, Severus found himself missing Lily again and searched her out. Two months into their sixth year, they started studying together. Severus had realized after her absence from his life, that he had a crush on his childhood friend and often found himself tongue-tied in her presence.

Part-way through May, the infamous werewolf incident occurred. Lily – who had spent almost six years putting Potter down – suddenly adored the Gryffindor seeker. Severus only mattered in that he and she both enjoyed potions. Depressed and angry, Severus joined the Dark Lord that summer at Malfoy's behest.

In his seventh year, Severus found himself in a constant state of paranoia because of his Mark. Every time the headmaster looked at the Slytherin table, he was looking at Severus. Every time a professor glanced at him, they _knew_.

But Lily was talking to him again! It didn't matter that she and Potter were dating. It didn't matter that Black continued attacking him, even though Potter asked him to stop. None of that mattered, as long as Lily continued talking to him.

It was right before Christmas that Severus told Lily about taking the Mark. She'd been appalled and said some painful things that left Severus in a deep depression and, once break started, found him hiding in the Dark Lord's potions labs to avoid the Evanses and the Potters back at Godric's Hallow.

Some time during that break, his Lord dragged Severus from the lab and taught him what it meant to love – how much more amazing it was compared to a simple crush.

And when Severus got back to Hogwarts after break, he didn't even glance at Evans. After all, why should he care about some stupid mudblood when the Dark Lord showed him love? There was no competition and Severus finished his seventh year with his mind far away and no longer caring if one of his professors found out about the skull and snake burned lovingly into his arm.


	3. Practise Makes Perfect

**Short Title:** _Practise Makes Perfect_  
**Author:** Batsutousai  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairings:** Voldemort/Severus  
**Warnings:** Kissing, humour, OOC Voldie  
**Word Count:** 90  
**Summary:** How good a kisser can Severus become in a day?

**A/N:** A follow-up to the first short.

-0-

Severus, Voldemort was pleased to note, was a fast learner. It had only been a day since his potions master had admitted to his concerns about his kissing, and he was already kissing like he'd been doing it for years.

Voldemort was inclined to attribute it to his own amazing teaching, but he couldn't, for the life of him, recall teaching Severus how to, literally, kiss the socks off him. If he had, he was sure his wouldn't be the only socks daily hitting the far wall of his bedroom.


End file.
